Falling for You
by MrSchimpf
Summary: Paris·Jess, rated PG-13. A fall afternoon. A boy doing chores and a girl aching for some lovin'. A pile of raked leaves and an exchange of double entendres lead to shameless DipperSmut®.


**Title: Falling for You  
Author: **Nate  
**Pairing:** It's DipperSmut®, thus that means Paris and Jess being dirty and smutty around each other.  
**Rating:** Hard PG-13 (sexual innuendos and actions, swearing, shameless smut and much maligning of poor Shane.)  
**Disclaimer:** ASP, H-P and WBTV have no idea what the hell went through my mind when I wrote this way back in November, and if they did I'm sure a court-issued block would be placed by my cable company on channel 18 Tuesdays from 7-8 so I couldn't write a story like this ever again. And whatever other products I mention belong to their respective trademark owners.**  
Archiving: **Well, here of course. But if you want to archive it, go ahead, although I'll wonder why and scratch my head as to your motives for wanting such a shamlessly smutty and weirdly-written story.  
**Summary:** Jess does yardwork at the Gellar estate. Paris notices. Paris comes outside and from there it's nothing but pure unadulterated smut, double entendres and other Dipper sexual hijinks.  
**Author's** **Notes: **I wrote this story all the way back in November for a challenge from FanForum's Dipper thread, but then forgot all about it until I went to my webspace and scrounged this back up from the dead a couple nights ago. Though I have no idea what the heck I was thinking when I first wrote it, I asked my fellow Dippers if I should post it here to the big F-F.Net, and they dared me to. So the result of my insanity of thinking up Paris and Jess wanting each other in the dead of fall will now be known to the rest of the world.  
  
Thanks go out to my chicas from the thread, Priya, Jamie and Steph for encouraging me to post this. Hopefully this'll help rev up Susie's muse when it comes to a situation she dreamed up for Paris and Jess.  
  
And yes, I know I'm insane for posting this. But since _Bruins and Rebels_ hit a quick inspirational dead end, I need to give you all an adrenaline shot before I finally decide it's time for Paris and Jess to start going beyond the friends stage in B&R.  
  
P.S - This is unedited from the original posting on the FanForum board except for a spell-check, so know this wasn't meant in the first place for a mass audience to consume, but for six other girls and guys. Take this in mind when you review, heh.  


* * *

One bright October day, after a little too much time making out with Kirby...ahem, Shane, sorry, Luke decided that Jess needed to make some money for himself, and get some job experience besides working at a diner. Seeing as he was good at yard work, Luke thought it would be perfect for Jess to do some yardwork for someone who could use it. Thinking evilly, Luke decided to consult the classifieds of the _Courant_ for a nice big yard that would teach Jess some discipline, and would give Luke a day without having to cover his eyes when Jess and Hoover...darn it, I always get Shane's name wrong..., made out in front of him.  
  
He found a nice big job for an estate in the area, and made the arrangements for Jess to do some raking and cleaning of the gutters for a couple days. Jess didn't go along with it at first because of his stubbornness, but after a threat by Luke to force him to work for Taylor if he didn't do this job, our dark-haired hero decided to do it. Besides, the town didn't need a 'Stockboy Smackdown' anytime soon with Dean and Jess the combatants.  
  
Little did Jess know which estate he'd be working on before he arrived. He pulled into the driveway that first day, and upon seeing the words, 'Gellar Manor' on the front gate, did a dead-on Homer Simpson. "D'Oh, sure Uncle Luke, send me to the house of the girl whose been plaguing my mind more than Rory and Eureka...err, Shane lately!" he said under his breath. He decided to hell with it, he knew he wouldn't bump into the blonde bookworm outside anyways, since she was more of a girl who stayed inside.  
  
After listening to Mrs. Gellar ad nauseum about what she wanted done around the house, and thinking he heard her hit on him a couple times, Jess went to work. It just happened that the gardener took his yearly vacation that week, so Jess had plenty of raking to do. Stars Hollow schools were on a fall break as he did this, while Chilton was in session, Jess didn't have to worry about bumping into Paris at anytime.  
  
The day wore on, and Jess continued his yard work uninterrupted, except for the occasional ice tea brought out by the maid to quench his thirst. Oh, and a few glances at where he thought Paris' bedroom was, he thought he could tell because of a desk lamp in the window which was turned on inside. _I wonder what her bed looks like?_, he thought as he started on his fourth big pile of leaves to rake. _I wonder if she'd even give me the time of day, Dirt Dev...Shane, it's Shane, can't even tell time on a digital watch._ With that thought of Paris not being a lover of anyone plaguing his mind, he went on with his work, knowing that even without Paris' love, $40 would be worth it to rake Paris' yard.  
  
At around 4:30, Mrs. Gellar walked out from the patio, and shouted at Jess that she was leaving to go to the country club, and that when he was done, the money was with Paris. "My daughter will make sure you get paid for your work today Mr. Mariano, you're doing a great job." With that, she left, Jess in shock that he would have to meet Paris once again, hopeful she wasn't bitter at him for not accepting her the first time. _It's not that I don't find her attractive, it's just...Rory is around, Shane is still my girlfriend even if we don't acknowledge it, and Paris probably wouldn't want me, I'm just a boy from Brooklyn, she wants better.  
  
_Meanwhile, Paris had just learned who was raking her yard, and stumbled up to her room, Mrs. Gellar unaware of how much the man doing her yardwork had been in her daughter's thoughts and dreams lately. She tried doing her homework, but kept averting her gaze towards the yard below and the boy raking it. She looked him over, and when he bent over, had a very dirty thought form. _Mmmm, nice ass_, she thought with a smile. _I wonder if he would object to me giving him a little 'help'_. Her brain was quickly losing its usual studious focus and was now drifting towards her pleasure center, which had been dominated lately with dreams of Jess wet, Jess naked, Jess in her bed. And Jess holding her in his arms as they made love to each other, even through their hot bed-breaking sex still disagreeing heavily over the Beat generation authors, it only added to their passion.  
  
Wearing a dark brown turtleneck over a maroon sweater with sienna corduroy pants, Paris walked down the stairs smiling, ready to surprise Jess with an early appearance. Even though she was nervous, she was much more confident that she had been with Jamie on their date over the summer. She knew that day when she was at Rory's house and debated with Jess his eyes had lingered over her form in appreciation. Paris knew she had curves, and she put on a jacket, but kept it open because she remembered Jess seemed to linger his stare around her generous bust for quite awhile before she gave him a look as if she was Medusa turning him to stone.  
  
She walked out onto the patio, and just looks at Jess hard at work for a little while, sitting at the table on the patio as he continues with his yardwork. She keeps thinking of herself in his arms, and pretty soon her imagination is overwhelming her. She thinks of him walking up to the patio, sweeping her off her feet, and Jess doing very indecent things to her. Pretty soon, Paris is starting to feel that these thoughts should be taken care of in a more private forum.  
  
But as she rises to get up, the blood rushes to her head too fast, and she almost passes out as she tries to grip the rail of the deck near her. Jess, hearing this sudden move, rushes to aid the girl and steady her. He manages to climb onto the deck and get behind her just as Paris passes out, saving her from a nasty bump on the head from some badly placed redwood.  
  
**_30 minutes later...  
  
_**"Paris, you OK?" Jess says, waving his hands in front of her face as she comes to and opens up her eyes. The light shines in as she tries to get her bearings back, and she cringes.  
  
"Uhh...I think so Kerouac," she says softly.  
  
"Huh? I'm not Kerouac, I'm Jess."  
  
"I know that moron, I remember you more easily by the books you read, it's a mnemonic device Jess. Rory is Dorothy to me because of her constant companion Dorothy Parker, while I nicknamed you Kerouac. Eventually as I get to know you, you'll eventually become Jess Mariano, but for now, I associate you with Kerouac."  
  
"OK, I guess..." Jess says, trailing off.  
  
Paris feels a breeze blow in her face. "Where am I Jess, whatever I'm laying on is very comfortable."  
  
"Well, when you fainted I thought of bringing you into the house Par, but you looked a little pale, so I thought you could use some fresh air before you came to. I laid you down on a pile of leaves so I could keep an eye on you while I worked."  
  
She hesitated, and breathed a shallow breath. "You didn't have to do that Jess, I would've recovered just fine inside. I didn't want to be a hurdle when it came to you work, after all it was my fault you had to save me from passing out."  
  
Jess kneeled down, and helped her up from the pile. "Well your mother expects all this done by the time she gets home at 7, and I still have one more day of raking ahead of me. The faster I can get out of here, the better, I'm just doing this so that my uncle'll be outta my hair for working me hard for awhile."  
  
She frowned at hearing Jess' excuse, Paris thought he actually was being a sweetheart for once. "So that's it, huh Mariano, we both ignore each other and everything will be hunky-dory between you and my mom and your uncle? God, can't I just have one damn guy pay attention to me for five minutes?" Her eyebrows wrinkled together. "I know my mother's trying to work you into a tizzy but geez Jess, you don't have to continue just because her daughter happened to come out here and lose her freaking balance."  
  
"Paris, wait--"  
  
She reached into her pocket and took the money she had to pay Jess out. "Here, take your damned money Mar, it's apparent you care more about it than me! I figured you for a gentleman, but I guess as always, I fail the test when it comes to reading a guy's signals."  
  
"What signals?" Jess asked Paris.  
  
"Come on Jess, it was pretty obvious a few months ago you were attracted to me, that night at Rory's house as we talked about books, you couldn't keep you eyes off my rack!"  
  
"Yeah, months ago," he yelled obstinately. "I've moved on, I have Shane..."  
  
"Who you're unhappy with! Come on, she's a blonde vacuum cleaner with no intelligence whatsoever, I heard about her from Rory. The only reason you're with her is because she's convenient and there!" She put the money in Jess' palm, and tried to walk away, but he gripped at her hand.  
  
"What, you think I'm crushing on Rory? Because I'm not, I've gotten over the fact she has Dean, because it's pretty obvious they want each other! As for Shane, you're right, she's just a substitute for someone who I really want, someone with intelligence, someone who gives a damn about me."  
  
Paris worms her way out of Jess' grasp. "Oh and let me guess, you're hoping she manages to get here from New York so you can be so in love with her, those around you will puke. Sorry Jess, I guess I was dead wrong about you. I thought I could see myself with you, but it's apparent you're too stubborn to take a look at the other women who are waiting to fall in love with you."  
  
She walks over to a pile of leaves, and starts kicking it around, causing the pile which is half her size to blow around in the wind. "Here Mariano, if you have the time to spare because you can't see what's right in front of you, earn your $40, after all, this is what would be happening if you were raking in the Hollow."  
  
Jess laughed, amazed at how much Paris could get wound up about something as small as a little comment. At the same time, the angry girl was turning him on, just as he was when they were wound up during the Kerouac conversation. He felt blood starting to pump towards the center of his body, and a certain bulge wanted to make itself known.  
  
Paris' brown eyes were furious with anger, and Jess' laughter was now unnerving her even more. She turned towards him and yelled at him, continuing to kick at the leaf piles. "What the hell's so funny about me kicking leaves Jess, its gonna be you who's going to end up cleaning it back up tomorrow!"  
  
He smiled at her. "What's so funny is you've winded yourself into a fit just because I made one little remark, and you're trying to convince me not to wind my way into your heart and do something dirty with you in those piles. I saw the Charlie Brown eyes you were giving me earlier Par, you were looking at me as if I was the little red-headed girl. Oh, and I think I know why you fainted, seeing me raking sent those corrupted thoughts through your body, and you totally would've jumped me had you not passed out!"  
  
"That's a lie and you know it Reb!"  
  
"So if I were to push you into the leaf pile, you would totally start trying to fight me and beg for me to get off of you, even as I was trying to get a hold of that cute little studious ass of yours?!"  
  
_Oh good God, help me please! He wouldn't, I mean he wants to make this leaf pile an indecent place?_ Paris' mind was contracting her outside image to Jess at that moment, behind her fury she was turning to jelly. She had always found bad boys to be more attractive than those who doted on her every need, which is why she crushed on Tristan so long. Jamie though, was a complete bore, all through her date she wished he would be at least a little controlling, but he agreed with everything she said. Jess was a whole different story. He aroused her like no other man could do, and the way he growled out that he wanted to throw her into those leaves and grope her senseless, sent shudders through her system. She heard her heart beat in her eardrums, goosebumps along her arms, and felt arousal pool up below. She usually thought of herself as a lioness, ready to attack, but right now Paris Gellar was more like a cute cat, ready to be pounced on by an aggressive tom. _And damned if I'm not enjoying every moment of it_, she thought as she saw Jess prepare to assert himself.  
  
Finally, she timidly spoke. "I bet you can't catch me." She proceeded to start running through the yard, and in a flash, Jess was after Paris, ready to show what he really felt for her.  
  
"Oh, you know how bad you want it Paris, you want me to fuck you senseless out here where every one of your neighbors can see if they peek through the fence. I know you have an inner exhibitionist hidden inside of you." He hid behind a tree trunk as she wasn't looking, and Paris tried to find her way towards a safe haven like the house.  
  
"I think someone's been watching a few too many late night movies," she snapped back, huffing as she tried to get some oxygen into her system. Clearly, gym class was one of the classes she did not excel in. "If I was an exhibitionist I would've walked out onto the patio in a bikini or less!"  
  
"Au contraire, not everyone into exhibitionism has to wear nothing. It's all part of the tease. Take someone like yourself Ris, a schoolgirl hiding under the guise of an iron bitch, also known as your uniform or your unflattering wardrobe. Under there somewhere is an inner sex freak whining to be let out of you. I'd bet the $40 in my pocket right now that you're not wearing something pedestrian like a sports bra and Jockeys under that turtleneck and those pants. Oh, and I think you'd love to have that turtleneck have a true purpose, like hiding something purple, round, and caused by me sucking on your neck, you know you want me to ravage you in so many ways. You have sex on the brain just as much as Shane would, only you're more secretive about how to go about finding it."  
  
Paris ran though the yard, trying to find a place to hide from Jess, as she tried to keep whatever dirty thoughts Jess was projecting towards her out of her head. The cool November air rushed through her head, and as she neared a sundial, she realized that Jess was right as rain. She thought just as much about sex as Shane did, albeit with a little more education about the consequences and...positioning. _What am I hiding from, my true feelings for Jess?_ she thought. _He has never seen my negatives, and he never will, because all he sees in me is my passion for things, and that I have a gorgeously curvy body_.  
  
With that, she decided to face the music, and indulge in a little fun with the Mariano boy.  
  
She walked back towards the leaf piles, and on sight Jess came out from behind a tree, scaring Paris for a moment before he ran towards her, with the blonde smiling at him as if to say 'come and get me'. Jess chased Paris around, and for that moment, she felt so free. There were no pretenses, no customs to follow, no finagling by each of the families to get those two together. It was just boy chasing girl, boy catching girl, girl falling into the remains of autumn with the boy, laughing with him as she felt herself fall for him all over again, just like that one March night.  
  
Paris fell into the leaf pile clumsily as Jess pushed her into it, and gasped as the shock of her ass hitting the hard turf obscured below coursed through her body. Within moments, Jess was starting to kiss her face with abandon, and leaves started to accumulate within her long dark blond locks. Her body tightened up as his strong hands made their way onto her back behind the turtleneck, Paris' back exposed to the leaves and Jess. He made his way up the back of her shirt, and to test his theory, felt up her bra strap as their lips touched for the first time.  
  
"Nope, that's genuine Victoria's Secret, my theory is correct," he gasped out as Paris asserted herself by taking Jess' jean-clad ass into her hands and pushing him ever-closer to her. She could feel his arousal pumping blood against her thigh even through the layers they wore, while Jess could feel the white heat headed towards Paris' core.  
  
Her lip gloss messed up beyond redemption, Paris stopped the kiss for a moment, her deep brown eyes conveying lust into Jess'. "What the hell is happening to me Jess, I want you so bad!"  
  
"It's called desire Gel," he gasped out just as Paris' fingernails raked over the front of his jeans. "Jesus! Technically Par, because you paid me $40 I'm a paid prostitute, you know that?"  
  
"Nice try Jess, but my mom paid you that money, I just gave it to you. What you're doing right now is gratis, totally free." Leaves now tangled in the back of her shirt, in her hair and a few stray ones finding their way into her pants, she nuzzled his left ear, and ran her lips down the lobe seductively, Jess moaning as he couldn't believe how passionate this young woman could be. "I want out of these clothes and to have you inside of me Mar, I think you've done enough business for one day, it's time for some pleasure." Her hushed voice caused Jess' eyes to roll back, along with the encouragement of her hand against his groin.  
  
"Oh, God, I need you Paris." His hands were deep inside of her shirt now, and he unsnapped her bra so he could have access to her generous breasts. A leave in hand, he brushed it slowly against a fully prone nipple, and this time it was Paris' turn to cringe and gasp in pure enjoyment. As if that wasn't enough, Jess decided to divulge a fact to Paris that would certainly cause her to just succumb to her true passion and desire.  
  
"By the way Par, I kind of forgot to put on underwear this morning, I'm hanging free, just for you." He winked, and damned if it wasn't more than three seconds before Paris gasped out the last words that would need to be exchanged for a long while.  
  
"Jess....upstairs....my room...naked...now..."  
  
Weakened by her passion, Paris couldn't even get up, much less walk, so Jess had to carry her upstairs from the leaf pile to her bedroom, and as he held her, his hand absent-mindedly made its way into the crevasse between her legs. As he climbed the stairs holding onto her, she almost cried out in frustration as the corduroy wettened, her pants were becoming tighter and more claustrophobic to her. As soon as they got into her room and they lay on the bed, the clothes were lost quickly, and they proceeded to use that time alone to not only make love more passionate than they could ever imagine, but get to know each other's secrets, as if to swear they would only know it. In their post-coital moments, they both agreed that maybe it was meant to be that he was supposed to come over, and they would let fate guide them for the rest of their lives.  
  
**_Later...  
  
_**Jess decided that coming back tomorrow was definitely a great idea, and with Paris using the excuse of a wind gust that came in suddenly and blew the leaf piles astray, Jess had the perfect excuse for Mrs. Gellar when she arrived back. She thanked him for the great job he did around the house, and told him she looked forward to seeing him the next day. The only suspicion that Paris and Jess had gotten to know each other more than just employer and employee was the appreciative smile they exchanged before he left, and a bulge in his back pocket that seemed to have a little bit of a silky burgundy fringe that peeked out through his jeans. It took Mrs. Gellar awhile though before she got into the kitchen, where a trail of leaves started at the piles, and ended towards the second floor near her daughter's bedroom. Later on, she would just sit back in her bed, and she knew what happened between those two that day.  
  
"Crazy kids those two," Mrs. Gellar said to herself. "It's about time that daughter of mine got some lovin' for herself. I wonder if they would object if I decided to head into New York overnight tomorrow, they seem like they'll get along just fine." With that thought, Mrs. Gellar closed her book, smiled as she turned out the light, and thought about how she'd let Paris and Jess know that their autumnal shenanigans were completely fine with her, and that she totally endorsed the relationship.  
  
Fall was in the air, along with love for our two Dippers, that beautiful afternoon. They'd make sure their daughter Autumn Gellar-Mariano would know that magic when they told this story to her, with a few edits, in the future.   


* * *

**_THE END._**


End file.
